La Subasta
by kyubi-love
Summary: hinata sin esperanza de estar con naruto, va y ayuda tsunade con una subasta a favor de konoha ¿que pasara si fuera la persona que menos pensaba le comprara un dia de su vida? naruhina


La Subasta

-En un día tranquilo de konoha, se encontraba una hermosa joven de ojos claros con toques violetas, un cabello negro-azulado no típico porque los de su clan los tenían básicamente castaño, con un bello cuerpo que ocultaba debajo de esa grande ropa que no mostraba todos los buenos atributos que kami-sama les otorgo, amable, tierna, bondadosa, inocente eran sus personalidades pero sobre todo TIMIDA, una y otra vez volvía ese pensamiento a su cabeza de la joven atormentándola del todo.

Su nombre era HINATA HYUGA transportándose nuevamente a su mundo de criticas personales que solo una persona la sacaba y le daba esperanza de seguir adelante esa persona no era ni su padre o su hermana, sino un chico de cabellos dorados como el sol, una personalidad única de nunca rendirse sobre sus objetivos, y según chismes de los aldeanos postulante a hokage, ese y muchas cosas mas era NARUTO UZUMAKI O NAMIKAZE, hijo del 4° hokage y de él habanero rojo, de esas dos personas salió la mejor persona del mundo según hinata claro-otros lo consideran torpe, impulsivo y tarado pero cuando las cosas son serias todos confían en el.

Hinata siendo bruscamente sacada de sus pensamientos por un grupo de chicas gritando como toda fangirl al ver pasar al chico que hace unos instante estaba en sus pensamientos, aunque hinata no podía casi ni verlo por tantas chicas rodeándolo ella supo que era el por solo una cosa su caballo rubio resaltaba entre todas esas personas y también lo que aseguro que estaba ahí fue los gritos de las chiscas como-OH NARUTO-SAMA, NARUTO QUE GUAPO mientras algunas se desmayaban esto a ella le daba risa porque ella hacía lo mismo cuando él estaba cerca, pero ella lo hacía incluso cuando nadie se interesaba en él, y mirar ahora era como una súper estrella y como no negarlo él se merecía esto y mucho mas después de haber afrontado y terminado la 4° guerra, traído a su amigo, traer de nuevo la paz a las aldeas al destruir akatsuki, hacerse el ninja más poderoso, aunque en toda guerra siempre hay sus alta y bajas, ganamos la guerra pero a cambio murió una persona muy importante para ella fue su ni-san NEJI HYUGA por lo cual todos supimos que murió como todo un héroe. Sacándonos de la nostalgia y volviendo al presente, ahora naruto había superado considerablemente a Sasuke su mejor amigo en las buenas y las malas tanto en prestigio, poder gracias a poder controlar totalmente al kyubi, y por lo que escucho hasta en n° de fans pues el uchiha gano mala fama después de su regreso, pero por el momento trata de remediarlo.

De pronto:

Shizune: hinata perdón por interrumpirte (hinata: de igual manera no hacía nada) pero te vengo avisar que tsunade-sama te llama. Adiós espero que vayas

En la oficina del hokage:

Tsunade: chiscas la hey llamado (h: no solo me llamaron a mi sino que también estaba Sakura, Tenten, Ino, y también a Temari, pero no me molesto sino que me da mucha curiosidad saber para que nos llamo incluso a temari y ella no es de esta villa, que raro) para que me ayuden a reunir fondos para la aldea incluso temari se ofreció en esta causa

Ino: de que se trata tsunade-sama

Tsunade: pues en la aldea habrá una subasta donde se venderá muchos artículos de konoha entre ellos armas, pergaminos, amuletos, etc. Pero necesito su ayuda porque yo las quiero subastar también

TODAS menos temari: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Temari: no se preocupen solo subastaran un día de nuestra vida nada mas

Tenten: pero no te da miedo no pude tocar con cualquier tipo y tal vez nos hagan algo yo que se

Tsunade: chicas todo está seguro en el contrato habrá restricciones, como no tocar lo que ustedes no quieran, no acercarse sin consentimiento, no obligarlas a cosas indebidas

Sakura: entonces nosotras que haremos

Tsunade: solo harán cosas como kunoichis, o ayudarle en lo que puedan

Hinata: por mi parte….está bien

Tenten: yo también acepto

Ino: yo igual

Sakura: está bien con tal de que no esté con un pervertido y que pagen por mi bien okey

Ino: si claro por ti solo darán un centavo

Sakura: cállate ino-cerda

Ino: de que hablas frentesota

Tsunade: cálmense ya las 2, para que esto funcione el día del evento mandare a ponerlas muy bellas y haciendo resaltar su mejor lado en cada una entienden

Todas: claro

Dia de la subasta-todo había pasado según lo planeado toda la gente comprando con dorales sus artículos favoritos y por el momento el articulo más vendido fue el kunai de minato, ese kunai si tu lo sabías controlar te daba la función de teletrasportación, pero como el que lo compro no era un ninja sino un coleccionista solo lo mantendría en la vitrina. Mientras nuestro rubio Naruto sonreía para sus al a ver comprado un boleto de probar el nuevo ramen de ichiraku y ser el primero aunque no hubo mucha competencia, y también estaba feliz al saber que ese hombre gasto $10.000 para comprar el mismo kunai que el traía en su bolsillo.

Tsunade: lo siguiente en subastar será algo que ha estado en secreto hasta ente momento. HOY SE SUBASTARA A LAS KUNOICHIS MAS FUERTES Y HERMOSAS DEL MUNDO NINJA

Todos: EHHHH

Tsunade: la persona con ms efectivo en este momento podrá llevarse un día completo desde las 6:00 a.m hasta 12:00 p.m con una de las 5 kunoichis que presentare, pero lo mejor será comenzar ya

Todos: aplausos

Tsunade: la primera será una persona muy importante para mí, les presento a SAKURA HARUNO

La mayoría de personas ya conocía de ella pero al verla en el escenario parecía otra.

Sakura estaba vestida como una enfermera sexi, dejando mucho al ver, naruto, sasuke, y muchos los dejos sorprendidos, pero lee se quedo silbando como loco cuando sakura pasaba modelando.

Sakura: hola a todo mi nombre es sakura y quisiera que probaran unos bombones energéticos con rico sabor, y les mostrare en lo que soy buena en la FUERZA

Todos: los presentes menos naruto probaron los bombones de sakura y al toque escupieron eso pero menos lee que pidió otro y otro, sakura no se dio cuenta de eso y siguió con el show a ella le trajeron 30 barras de metal y ellas los rompió como si nada, luego la gente aplaudió no por el sabor de los bombones sino por su destreza

Tsunade: gracias sakura ahora comencemos la subasta que tal si comenzamos con $50

Sakura: tan poco-susurrando a tsunade

Tsunade: a si se comienza luego sube la cifra-susurrando también

Tsunade: lee$50-n°23 $100-n°78 $150-lee$200-n°23 $300- a la 1...2…3 vendido al n°23 pase adelante por favor

Lee: perdón sakura-san no tengo más lo gaste todo en ropa si hubiera sabido que te subastaban ahorraba-susurrando a sakura desde el escenario

Sakura: no te preocupes

N° 23: hola linda jovencita me llamo María, pero me dicen la tía mary un gusto en conocerte (una ancianita de unos 60 o más)

Y las subastas siguieron y siguieron ino se burlaba de sakura porque a ella le compraron por $900 y fue Sai-tenten estaba feliz porque la compro un tía lejana que hace mucho tiempo no veía a $600-temari fue comprada por Shikamaru por $800-ahora era el turno de hinata.

Tsunade: ahora la ultima de nuestras kunoichis de la noche que a todos los dejara sorprendidos….HINATA HYUGA.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos y más de uno sonrojado al ver a la hyuga.

(nota: pueden ver el vestido en este y el peinado files/w/735112_317066285061677_159587344_ letra I)

Naruto no creía lo que estaba viendo, aquella chica que le confesó sus sentimientos en la peles contra pain, y ahora verla como un ángel caído del cielo, aunque el chico ya le comenzaba a ver y seguir cuando podía evitar que no lo seguían sus fans. Pero nadie se dio cuenta que también cierto chico de ojos oscuros la miraba detenidamente no podiendo creer que esa fuera realmente la hyuga, sasuke solo la recordaba con cabello corto y bajita y verla en el escenario era extraño.

Hinata: buenas noches al público presente mi nombre es hinata hyuga y les hey preparado unos bizcochuelos con chocolates si desean servirse y mi cualidad aparte de saber cocinar un poco es CANTAR.

Todo el público degusto los deliciosos bizcochuelos detenidamente saboreando cada parte, y el que casi iba por su decimo bizcochuelo era chouji diciendo entre mordidas lo deliciosos que eran, todos se sorprendieron por el buen uso de sabor hecho en los bizcochuelos hasta las más grandes autoridades y personas de clanes con mucho dinero daban favor a hinata y ahora pidiendo que no malograra su presentación con el canto.

Tsunade: el escenario es todo tuyo hinata

Hinata: gracias

Hinata comenzó a cantar la canción –winter child (suzy)- y al terminar a algunos estaban llorando como rock lee, y otros aguantando las ganas de llorar porque esa canción estaba cargada de sentimientos porque ese mismo día era el cumpleaños de neji y de el tomo inspiración para cantar a su honor.

Tsunade: bella canción hinata ya dejemos eso de lado y comencemos con la subasta comenzaremos con $50

Lee: $200 tsunade-sama

Sakura (detrás de los vestidores):QUEEE?

Ino: hinata te quito a tu fan-jajajaaaaa-entiéndelo

Tsunade: tengo $200 quién da más-$300 n°84-$400 n°13-…$1000 n°47

Ino: QUEEEEE?

Sakura: al parecer te superaron-jajajjajajjajajjajaaaajajaja jaaaaaaaaaaaaa- ahora quien entiende

Tsunade: $1500 n°62-…. $3100 n°39

Gaara levanta su paleta n°57 y dice: $4000

Temari: si sigue así dejara a la ruina a la aldea de la arena (hablando resignada) hinata nos ha ganado rotundamente y mira que por lo que veo en lo de mi hermano no termina su precio

Tsunade: $6500 n°76(sorprendente un fiscal-sigue así hinata que dejaras a esta aldea rica no solo habrá para la reconstrucción sino también para mi saque, pero con el ritmo que va puede superar el kunai del 4° no lo creo es demasiado) $7000 n°41…$8400 n°33-nadie levanta ya creo que este número se la lleva y mira que casi llega al kunai – a las 3…2

Sasuke: $9000

Tsunade: quien da más…. a las 1

Gaara: $10000

Sasuke: $11000

Gaara vio su maletín y vio que no tenía más efectivo así que se sentó

Tsunade: nadie más… a las

Naruto: $12000

Hinata se quedo asombrada al ver que naruto quería pasar un día con ella básicamente

Sasuke: $13000

Naruto levanto su maletín, puso una mano sobre ella y dijo: $20000

Sasuke se sentó de forma educada, mientras naruto seguía de pie

Tsunade: nadie más a la 3…..2…..1 vendido a naruto namikaze por favor pasa adelante

Hinata no podía salir de su asombro naruto había comprado un día con ella a $20000 el doble que el kunai del 4°

Tsunade: naruto eres el afortunado tendrás desde mañana un día exclusivo con hinata

Naruto agarra la mano de hinata, besa y dice: buenas noches hinata-sama-mostrando una hermosa sonrisa

Detrás del vestuario

Ino: no me lo puedo creer sasuke aposto por hinata unos $13000 pero naruto dio $20000 por ella y saco el doble que el kunai del hokage

Tenten: no me lo puedo creer tampoco

Temari: yo sí creo que llegara a esa cantidad, hinata cocino exquisito para el público y además canto precioso

Sakura: pero igual como pudo convencer a sasuke a…. querer comprarla

Temari: si tienes curiosidad pues pregúntaselo

Muchos suspiraron en el salón por no poder pasar el día con la princesa hinata

-continuara-


End file.
